8th grade bites Warped
by Kuco's imagination
Summary: In this version of COVT everything is warped. Henry and Joss switch places and everything is twisted around
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Everything is messed up in the COVT series. Joss and henry trade places and vlad's parents never died. He has a whole new set of problems in a warped life if the original. This whole story will be in 3rd__ person point of view unless it is told it is not, now lets begin._

Vlad looked at himself in the mirror, the black nylon cape and the fake plastic fangs mad him grin with the irony of actually being a vampire.

Vlad and Joss were going to Matthew's annual Halloween party that he has every year. They were also going to meet up with Meredith Joss' girlfriend and Snow Vlad's friend.

Vlad took out the plastic fangs and examined his real ones. Day by day he has gotten a lot hungrier lately. His mom and aunt had noticed lately.

Vlad ran out of the bathroom and yelled from the top of the stairs "Mom can you warm up a snack pack for me"

"Vlad you had 2 bloody steaks about a hour ago, shouldn't your hunger be done."

"Well I can't help it so please!"

"Fine"

"Thanks mom"

Vlad ran back from the stairs to the bathroom. He wiped off all the makeup since he decided he really didn't need it.

He ran out of the bathroom and into his room to grab his hoodie. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He took out the blood pack and tore it open with his fangs. Vlad's mom walked into the kitchen and asked "You know it's better warm."

"It's warm enough"

"Ugh I don't understand how you and your father can drink cold blood."

"We can deal mom"

"Whatever you say. When is Joss coming over here."

"3,2,1."

There was a knock on the door. "You know I hate when you do that." "A gift is a gift mom."

Vlad walked toward the door and opened it and there stood his best friend Joss. "Cmon vlad were gonna be late."

"Fine, mom I'm going now."

"Come back by 11 Vlad."

"11 mom really?"

She had the sly look on her face and have in "fine but be home by 12 Vladimir Tod."

"I promise mom love you."

He stepped into the cold brisk autumn air and smiled. "I love this time of the year." "Yea I know you always say that."

They walked 5 minutes and got to Meredith's house. Joss walked up and finally got Meredith to leave her pink house.

Vlad remembered when he use to like Meredith. The time past when he got to know his other best friend snow. There was something about her that Vlad couldn't help but like about her. His thoughts were interrupted by Joss.

"Earth to Vlad? Were at Snow's house."

"Oh" He walked onto the porch of her house. He always knew the Snow was abused by her father. She was always scared that everyone would hurt her but Vlad finally got her to trust him.

**Bold writing are for Flashback's**

**It was about 5****th**** grade when the fight happened. Vlad walked home with Snow that day to go home. It was a short walk but both of them liked it. When they got to Snow's house her father came out and started calling her names. It was slut, bitch, whore and worthless crap. Vlad swallowed his fear and with the help of vampire powers was able to kick his ass. **

**Blood came from his mouth and bruises covered his body as he lied down on the ground barely conscious. He spoke into his ear "You ever lay a finger on her again I WILL KILL YOU! **

**He stood up and looked at snow. She was stunned. That is when he confessed that he was a vampire to her. She let him take a sip of her blood and became her drudge. She liked that someone would protect her at all times and then they became best of friends.**

**End Flashback.**

He knocked on the door and Snow walks out. She dressed up as a vampires wife.

"What a fitting costume snow." He said while grinning

"I knew you liked out so I had to wear it."

Everyone thought they were going out since they both always had to go to the back of the school together. Not for kissing but because Vlad couldn't control his hunger and needed blood.

All 4 of them walked toward and into Matthew's party. The music drowned out any sound being made by anything.

Vlad didn't care about the music or anything. He was dancing with snow the whole time until he needed to get out of there. He left the party to go out on the porch and think.

Vlad always knew he liked snow and he couldn't get rid of the feeling no matter what. He needed to tell Snow or his heart would explode.

Then snow walked outside into the cold autumn air. She sat down next to Vlad and put her head on his shoulder. He got the courage to tell her how he felt.

"Hey Snow?" "Yea?" "Can I tell you something?" "Sure what is it?" "Snow, I like you. Not as a friend but mire than that. There's something about you that wont let you out of my head. I just need to tell you snow that I really really like you."

He got up and started to walk home. He heard footsteps run from behind him and he looked back. Snow crashed into him and she locked lips with Vlad.

Vlad and Snow felt like pure bliss for a few seconds. Snow separated with Vlad. "I like you too Vlad." He smiled and said "Well what does this mean." "This means I'm you girlfriend now."

_An:So what do you think so far guys. I hope you liked it and if u did please review guys it really helps to know that some people like my story. Peace_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Whats up guys. Here's the next chapter of the story and the last part gives it a little twist. Also please review for the story continue or any suggestions or questions.**

The ecstasy of their kiss ended. They looked into each others eyes and just stood there for a few minutes.

"Vlad shouldn't we go home now?"

"Oh sorry just loving the moment now?

She laughed and she blushed. They finally started to walk and took all the time in the world. They talked all about the most randomest things. They didn't notice they walked right past Snow's house but neither cared if the would've notice.

They finally arrived at Vlad's house. Snow seemed shy but Vlad invited or "forced" her in. When Snow finally saw the inside of his house she was absolutely was stunned. The house was neatly decorated, everything was stylish. It was better than her house by miles.

After Snow's awe moment, her and Vlad walked up the stairs and into her room. Snow hesitated at first but she gave in and decided to see what her boyfriends room looks like.

It wasn't messy it wasn't what Vlad style is. It was clean but it was missing his style to the room.

"You know you really have to style this room up Vlad. You know add some flair to it"

"You know your right. It's missing my style and "flair" he said in a teasing voice.

Snow tackled him by surprised and sure enough he was surprised. She tackled him onto his bed and kissed him. After 1 or 5 minutes of kissing Vlad finally spoke "You know that actually really hurt"

"Reminds you not to mess with me" she said while smiling

"Yea you'll have to remember me about that"

Vlad and snow took of their hoodies and relaxed on their bed. They lied down and snuggled close to each other.

"Hey Vlad?"

"Yea?"

"Can I use your shower?"

"Sure right through that door" he said while pointing.

*A shower and a snack pack later*

Snow walked in with just a towel on and asked "Vlad can I please borrow some of your clothes" she said in a flirty voice

"Sure" He grabbed a old pair of sweat paints and a plain black shirt.

Snow took the towel off and Vlad said "Whoa, as much as I do want to see you naked (Hehe) Snow, lets save that part for later.

"Oh sorry" and walked into the other room.

She walked back in to the room and decided to jump on Vlad. She did it very fast and Vlad took it full force tackle.

"You're gonna be the end of me snow."

"No I'm not"

She snuggled in closer and closer before they were about a centimeter apart.

Vlad kissed her neck and she loved the way it feel.

Vlad was getting hungrier and hungrier by the second.

"Snow I have to stop. Your blood is like talking to me and I don't know if I can resist it. I don't want to hurt you Snow.

"You are really sweet Vlad but you gotta remember, I can take care of myself.

"Aww how sweet of a couple they are" spoken in a deep tone.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnn! Well heres chapter 2 please review in the little yellow back below peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not giving up on this story or any other of my storys. I will update on everyone of them this week! I Swear!**


End file.
